The Adventures of Merry and Pippin
by Gothic Angel Rocker
Summary: also called Sneaky little hobbits. Merry and Pippin are preparing to go on a journey or two. Pippin finally gets a girl. Merry hopes it would last and get married to her.... Much more to come.Frodo, Pippin, Merry and other characters. R&R much Chapter2 up
1. Chapter 1

Sneaky little Hobbits

Chapter 1

Pippin and Merry are finally back in hobbiton after the end of the fellowship journey ended. They have rested a lot since then so they are ready to do more activity like before the journey. So they plan to go to Frodo's house to see how he is doing.

"FRODO!!!... FRODO. ARE YOU HOME FRODO?" Pippin yells after knocking at the door a few times

"Pippin, calm the heck down. It may take a while for him to come. He may be doing something important. Frodo did say he wanted to start on a new book you know." Merry says with a calmer voice

"I'm coming guys." Frodo says with a furious voice. "Hey guys. Come in, come in. Do want anything. Tea, bread, what?"

"Tea would be fine with me thanks." Merry said with a smile on his face.

"Same here." Pippin says copying Merry.

"So. What do you guys need?" Frodo says as he prepares some hot tea on the wood stove.

"We just wanted to see how you are doing. We were about to go on a little journey" Merry takes the cup Frodo hands him.

"What kind of journey?"

"We are not sure. We are just going to walk around and see what we can find and do. That would be our journey."

"Well that's good. Have you seen Gandalf lately? I haven't seen him for a few days." Frodo says while taking a sip of his tea.

"I thought I had saw him yesterday passing through, but I was distracted to see if it was him or not." Pippin says as he starts tapping the table being bored. He couldn't wait till he and Merry would go on their little journey. Then he took out his pipe and started to smoke it.

"I suggest you not to smoke in my house right now. Thanks" Frodo say with a hesitated expression on his face. Pippin puts his pipe away.

"Okay. Then I will smoke it later"

"That's fine with me. Anyways. How did you get distracted Pip?"

"How else wouldn't he get distracted? He gets distracted by a lot of things no matter what we are doing." Merry laughs.

"That's true. You do get distracted a lot Pip. Admit it you have a distracting problem" He laughs along with Merry.

"I can't help it. There was some fresh mushroom patch and I didn't want it to go to waste. And it looked tasty too." Pip has an innocent look on his face like nothing is happening.

"Let's see. You are in love with mushrooms and you can't live without your pipe and weed. You need to get a new hobby or something different." Merry jokes

"Sometimes I wish that I can marry the mushrooms if that was legal. This way you guys don't have to complain about it anymore."

"Very funny Pip, but you can't marry your mushrooms. Even if it was possible." Merry finishes his tea and sets it in the sink.

"It's true. I do want to marry mushrooms. This way I don't have to deal with the ladies."

"I think you are better off with the ladies. All of them adore you and your sense of humor. They can't keep their paws off you or stop talking about you. I saw one of them staring at you at the Prancing Pony last night." Frodo in his low voice.

"She even asked me for your address and phone number." Merry laughs.

"Did you give it too her."

"No"

"Why not then?"

"I don't know. I-I-I... got nervous around her. You know how I am around some girls." Merry said shyly

"Also she couldn't stop talking about you." Frodo pours more tea in his cup for the second time in ten minutes.

"What did she say?"

"Oh see said that you were the most hansome hobbit in the Prancing Pony. She digged your hair, eyes, smile, charm and ears." Frodo said wide eyed.

"Oh really. I wonder if she is going to be there tonight. I want to give her my number and stuff."

"Ok. You do that. After you take your bath when our little journey is over."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Last chapter Merry and Pippin were planning to go on a journey to make some mischief. Then Frodo tells Pippin that there was a girl at the Prancing Pony staring at him and liking him. So Pippin is about to go to the Prancing Pony to get her information.

Chapter 2

Merry walks to the door way of the bathroom and asks, "Pippin, are you almost done in there. I think you been in there long enough."

Pippin is singing an elven song he had learned from Legolas when they were on the journey to destroy the ring. "I'll be out in a second after I finish sing the song I was just sing."

"Okay, but you better hurry up or else we are going to be late going to the Prancing Pony. You want her phone or now."

"Fine I get out now. I do want her phone number." Pippin says while grabbing a dry towel from the side of the tub.

"Good. Be ready in ten minutes. There is also a deal on pints of my favorite drink tonight and I do not want to miss it."

"Don't worry Merry. I'll be ready in ten minutes. Don't have a cow."

Pippin starts getting dress when he and Merry hears a knock on the door. It's Gandalf. He wants them to come out and watch his firework display he wanted to do for the Hobbit children.

Merry opens the door and is surprised to see Gandalf at the door. "Oh! Hi Gandalf. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

Gandalf walks in, "Hi merry. Hi Pippin" he says in disgust when he says and sees Pippin, "I am doing fine. I am wondering what you little hobbits are doing tonight and if you can come to the firework display I am going to do for the children"

"Sorry Gandalf, we are kind of busy tonight. I am seeing if there is this girl at the Prancing Pony that likes me. So I am going to see if I can get her number." Pippin says in a disappointment.

"And there is a deal on the pint size of one of my favorite drinks there too."

"Can't you bring along your little friend that is a girl and I know you can take home the cups." Gandalf asks.

"Okay. It seems fun anyways. That's one thing I don't want to let down. I do enjoy fireworks very much." Pip says in agreement.

"Oh Yeah. I forgot that you can do that. Dumb me." Merry slaps his forehead in a dumb moment.

"Ha. Looks who's the dumb one now Merry."

"He's right Merry. Pippin is the one who is usually the dumb one." Gandalf says smiling.

"Shut up!! Now let's go." Merry trying to ignore what they were saying.

"Shut up." Pippin Mocked

"Pippin. How dare you. Oh you'll going to get it. Just wait." Merry pointed at him.

"Yeah right. Like that would ever happen."

"Okay guys. Now let's go. Before anyone will get hurt here." Gandalf breaking off the break.

Review. Next chapter will be up soon. As soon as I hopefully get another review. Thanks Skittles.

Sorry it's so short. But next time it will be longer


End file.
